The technical field of this disclosure is computer systems, particularly, a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver using a flexible cable.
Optical signals entering a communications chassis can be converted to electrical signals for use within the communications chassis by a multiple array transceiver. The configuration of optical signal connections entering the communications chassis and the customer""s circuit boards within the chassis require a 90-degree direction change in signal path from the optical to the electrical signal. This 90-degree configuration is required due to the right angle orientation between the customer""s board and the rear bulkhead of the chassis. Existing multiple array transceiver designs use a number of small parts, such as tiny flexible interconnects with associated circuit cards and plastic stiffeners, to make the 90-degree transition. The size and number of the parts increases manufacturing complexity and expense.
In addition, existing multiple array transceivers are limited in the number of electrical signal paths they can provide between the optical input and the customer""s board. It is desirable to provide as many electrical signal paths as possible, because optical fiber can typically provide a greater information flow rate than electrical wire. Industry and company standards further limit the space available for signal paths from the optical input to the customer""s board, limiting the space to a narrow gap.
Thermal considerations may also limit the signal carrying capacity of current multiple array transceivers. Heat is generated by electrical resistance as the signals pass through the conductors and as the signals are processed by solid-state chips within the transceivers. Limitations on heat dissipation can limit the data processing speed and reduce transceiver reliability.
It would be desirable to have a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver using a folded flexible cable that would overcome the above disadvantages.
The packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver using a flexible cable of the present invention provides a 90-degree transition between an optical signal input at a communications chassis bulkhead and an interior board within the communications chassis. The packaging architecture system comprises a forward vertical carrier having an optical converter, a paddle card, a flexible cable operably connected between the forward vertical carrier and the paddle card, and a rearward horizontal I/O block operably connected to the paddle card, the rearward horizontal I/O block oriented about 90 degrees from the forward vertical carrier. The multiple array transceiver makes the 90-degree transition within a narrow gap established by industry and manufacturer standards. The multiple array transceiver further provides cooling through a heat sink.
One aspect of the present invention provides a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver providing a 90-degree transition between the customer""s board and the rear bulkhead of the chassis.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver with a reduced number of components for manufacturing ease and reduced cost.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver providing an interconnection containing a very large number of signal paths in a narrow horizontal gap.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver providing a thermally efficient design with heat flow to a heat sink.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention, rather than limiting the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.